The Things That I already Know
by rencchi
Summary: It's just a story of my life that I already know how it is IDOLiSH7 fanfic


*hide*  
Hello everyone, ren is here again... this time I wrote Iori x Tenn x Riku fanfic. As always this is IDOLiSH7 fanfic since this is for my id7 OA, lol. Well I give you warning this time:  
-For Riku fans, I hope you can stand this fanfic  
-some mental attack(?)  
-some character become OOC for the sake of this fanfic  
-and as always, bad grammar, sankyu.

Without any longer wait, here is it!

" _Why it must him... why it couldn't be_ _ **ME**_ _?"_

Spring, the season when the semester is starting again, and also someone said that this is the season for a new love.  
Nah, that happened to me right now, and I can't believe it myself who I fall into, it was someone who sit beside me, a black hair that looked so smooth and a beautiful blue eyes, and on a top of that all, he is a boy.

His name is Iori Izumi, and because he's a honor student, I rarely talked to him, and I believe that he would be disgusted if he know that I like him, so this is my life, I can be only looked at him secretly without even talked with him.

This is enough for my unrequited love, at least I want to have this until my graduation, it hurts, I know that already.

Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself, my name is Nanase Riku, in the 3rd year of highschool, age 18 and I have one circumstance, I can't hear what the other people talking, I can only hear something if they talked to me slowly, and I have an asthma too, pretty unlucky huh? So that's why... I'm alone, I don't have any friends at school. The only one I can talk to is my... ah here is him.

"Tenn-nii" I looked at my brother that was in the coridor, he's older than me by 4 years and he's a teacher in this school, even though we are family, we don't share the same family name, his name is Kujo Tenn meanwhile I am Nanase Riku. That's why no one know we are brothers  
But we're close too, sometimes I talked to him, and that made the other girls envy me, Tenn-nii is handsome and sociable, unlike me, so that's why everyone love him.

And that when I noticed that Iori looked at him too, not with the eyes when he looked at the others but it is the eyes of someone who's in love.

 _Iori love Tenn-nii.  
_ that's what I can say now, it's normal, I know it. No way that he's gonna love me, I know that already.

Today we have PE class, of course I can't join it, my asthma is pretty bad so I can't do anything much, but today I don't see Iori in here, I don't know why? Maybe he's sick?

"Nanase-san"

Huh? What is it? It sounded like Iori's voice, no, it's impossible for him to call me, no one ever want me in this class, because of my circumstance, that's why the teacher sometimes treat me differently, and that's why everyone in my class didn't ever want me, they always looked me with hate in their eyes.

Don't worry, I'm used to that.

"Nanase-san"the voice still coming, build up my own courage I looked at my back, and, there's Iori, his face is really close to mine that even our nose almost touched. I backed off myself and he do the same too, but he's blushing.

' _ah.. how cute'_ that's what I said in my heart, but then I take my breath deeply.

"What is it Izumi-san?"I don't call him Iori, who would call someone that he talked for the first time by his first name.

"Follow me" he said, and then go out from the gym room, I followed him, with an excuse that I'm feeling unwell.

He waited me at the coridor, and then he take a deep breath, looked at me seriously.

"You are Tenn-sensei brother aren't you?"

What did he said? He spoke to fast, I can't read it, but I can read one word, and why must that word.

" _Tenn"_  
That's the only word I can hear, why must that word?

"Sorry, I can't read your lips, can you please talk more slowly? You know I can't hear right...?"I asked him that.

"I'm sorry, Are you Tenn-sensei brother?"  
He talked slowly, I can understand what he want to ask now, ah see, he like Tenn-nii, I'm right.

 _But, why I feel broken?_

"No, I'm not his brother, our family name is different"  
Hey, why I said that... it's okay right for me to tell him? But why I don't tell it?

I looked at him,suddenly his expression changed... he looked... mad? I never seen that expression before.

"Don't kidding with me!"

Why he shouted to me? I... I...

"What happened in here?"a voice come from behind of me, and I really know this is the voice of...

"Tenn-sensei..."I looked at my back, Tenn-nii, still using his lab jacket looked at us.

"I asked again, what happened in here?"he looked at Iori, crap, I must help him.

"Nothing, Tenn-sensei, we just late for the 1st term"I quickly give an excuse, Tenn-nii looked at me for a second and then sighed.

"well your first term is PE right? Better go there, it's not good to be late"And with that he go back to his class.

We started go back to the gym, but on the way he asked me.

"Nanase-san, I'm sorry for shouted at you back then... you see, I want to know more about Tenn-sensei. Can you please tell me more about Tenn-sensei? After all even though you say you aren't his brother but from your action before it really looked like you two have a connection with each other, more than teacher and stundent"he blushed, he don't want to look at me but I know his face is bright red now.

"Er..."am I stupid or what, I should have just do it.

"And maybe... for that, I can be your friend?"

1 of the things I always one, finnaly I can got it. But I don't know... I feel like he really don't mean it.  
But, it's okay, I'll finnaly can get what I want, he want to be my _'friend'._ That's enough... yeah, that's enough.

"sure"I replied him with a smile, even though someplace in my heart is crying, painfully crying.

"Thank you, Nanase-san"

Ah, this is the happiest day in my life.  
That's what I gonna say, but the world is cruel to some person.

*krieeett*  
I opened the door to my house, my parents already divorced and I was taken by my father, meanwhile Tenn-nii is taken by my mother, and then mother died from an accidentwhen I'm 3, leaving Tenn-nii with us, and then not long after that my father got a big scandal that ruin himself so much that he can't take it anymore, he commited suicide not long after that.

"Riku"I hear Tenn-nii voice from his room. I came to there, Tenn-nii suddenly deep kissed me, I cannot resist it, one side of my brother that the others beside me never know, he love to abuse me, and I always got raped by him, my own blood related brother. See, I told you, world isn't always fair.

My body is always got new scare everytime he can't hold his temper anymore, he will kick or hit me until I cried, that's what he want to see and that's the only thing that can calm him down, yeah, I know it, my brother is a sadist.

I suddenly noticed that he make me drink something when he kissed me, and that's the usual drug he give to me when he do that, look like I make him mad again today because the things at school.

"Riku... you'll leave me alone right?"he said, looked at me, look like he drink that drug too.

I patted him, smile, and then said.

"No Tenn-nii, I'll always with you..."that's what he want me to say, or else he will hit me again.

"Riku, you're mine, and mine only"

This is one of my sin that I have to burden for my entire life, having sex with my own brother.

And with my complicated life, I keep living, how long should I do all of this.

Me and Iori become always together and I learned things about him, I am his friend, I don't need to look at him secretly again, and now I can talk with him, but what I always talk with him always about Tenn-nii, he never really looked at me, I know that he just want to know about Tenn-nii _._

But Tenn-nii always watched him with me, which make him feel envious. And of course because of that Tenn-nii keep doing ' _that'_ to me. To make me remember, I'm _'his'_

 _I'm okay with that._

Today, I can't see and stand normally, I'm really tired because Tenn-nii keep doing that whole night, and I got my new scar too.

I entered class and noticed that my desk is full of trash and bad stuff writen, like 'go away from Iori-kun!'  
I looked at them, their eyes is full of hate towards me, but I ignored it, cleaning up my own desk alone.

Until Iori comes he's already too late that I already finished cleaning up my own desk, but some of the writting cannot get erased, Iori come towards my desk and I trying to hide my table from being seen by him, but he noticed that quickly and looked at all in my class.

"Who do this all?!" he say, angrily, the others look really scared.

 _No, Iori, don't make me hope too much, you're being to nice with me... stop it._

He looked back to me.

"Who do this to you?"he asked, I shoked my head and then run away, I don't know why I don't want to face him now, he followed me, I'm happy.. but sad in the same time.

In the end I don't know where to go, I just sitted here, in the rooftop, and Iori beside me. We don't say anything, calming ourself.

"Nanase-san, I want to say something to you"he said, slowly, like always.

"I... like"he blushed brightly, even though I already know who he liked.

"you, like Tenn-nii right?"I bluntly asked, he don't looked shocked at all, then he smiled to me.

"So you already know that already, it's oblivious isn't it?"he closed his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Beside the reason I become your friend is just because I want to know more about Tenn-sensei, you didn't forget it right?"

I nodded, I remember all of Iori words that time. Iori looked at the sky.

"I want to confess to him, but it's must give a wrong impression to the others so can you give me Tenn-sensei adress?"

"NO!"I suddenly shouted, I don't know why, but I don't want it, he haven't see the other Tenn-nii.

"Huh? What?"he opened his eyes and looked at me confusely.

"No... nothing, you want the address right? I'll give it to you after school"

"So okay then, wish me luck"he smiled, I smiled back at him and then he go back to the class.

It hurts, my heart is really hurt now, I already know he liked Tenn-nii but why he can't see me? Why it must Tenn-nii... why?

Tears start falling from my eyes.

And then as I said give him Tenn-nii address, which is my address too.

I go home without energy left, I just want to sleep, forgetting all happened, but then suddenly Tenn-nii barged in.

Without even any warning he force me to eat a medicine, I don't know what is that but suddenly I feel sleepy, and then when I opened up my eyes, I was in his room without any clothes on me, he's doing that again, I can see that from his eyes. I tried to let go of myself because today I know that Iori will come, but I can't, I feel really weak that even it's hard to open my eyes and then my hand and mouth was tied up, I can't move at all.

"How is it Riku? I already said you're mine but you keep hanging out with that black haired kid, now I'll destroy your friend, you only need me."he said, I keep trying to shout but I don't think I can even hold my eyes open any longer.

*knock knock*

It's bad, he's coming now, I feel like I can't breath normally now, why must my asthma come now, no, please no, don't come Iori!

"Now, the best part is coming" Tenn-nii looked at me, and then he go out from the room, opened the door, and I can hear it, his confession, and now Tenn-nii answer.

I can't breath, help, help me.

Tenn answered slowly, I can hear some part of it.

And I can hear someone is coming here.

"You see now right, Iori-kun? I am the lovers of Riku. So I can't go out with you, I'm sorry"Tenn-nii is smiling, his devil smile.

Iori, looked at me, looked really broken.

"Nanase-san..."

NO! Iori-kun you get it all wrong! No!

"Even though you know my feelings, you doing this to me!?"Iori eyes started to looked wet, and then he leave, leaving me alone with Tenn-nii that's still smiling, and me, who can't breath anymore.

I am crying, I know that.  
World is cruel to some persons, and one of that person is me, I never got what I want, my life never been in happiness, so...

It's better for me to leave this world, I stop trying to breath, to ended this life, forever.

MWAHAHAHAHA/oi  
I really become a sadist wtf, tbh this is a kind of fanfic I always thinking when I'm writing an idea to Id7 fanfic, rip I like to make them suffering.

Btw in this fanfic I got some help from my friend Alea, thank you for becoming a sadist with me!/no  
And I hope you all like it , btw if you want to request an id7 fanfic you can give a comment in the review section ;)


End file.
